


The Holiday

by DirkWooster



Category: Dirk Gently (TV), Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkWooster/pseuds/DirkWooster





	The Holiday

There are few things that perturb Dirk Gently, his profession having prepared him for the worst out there. Applying quantum theory to the process of solving cases isn’t an easy task and the fundamental interconnectedness of everything makes the possibility of a _direct_ answer almost **impossible**. Sieving through the excessive stimuli available to us and deducing the connections between it and the various offerings of the universe does, however, open one’s mind to the presence of several **_plains_**  -- not to be confused with **_planes_** , a staple of religious philosophies -- of existence in the universe . Naturally, once an awareness is achieved, it is only a matter of time before one starts experiencing certain _phenomenon_. It is generally not pre-planned; planning such events is the _forte_ of physicists and evil geniuses working in labs and no matter how much Dirk would have liked to join the ranks of these noble professions, he will begrudgingly admit that there are certain qualifications needed that he does not possess. Therefore his visit is more of an accident, a result of a universal quirk that might open up new opportunities for him.

While intercontinental travel can be mildly disorienting--  _what with the change in time zone, atmospheric density, geographical topography and the not-so-subtle cultural differences --_ inter-dimensional travel, on the other hand, _ **is downright uncanny**_.


End file.
